Kakushi Imi
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ternyata, Kiba cukup berbakat juga dalam memilih bunga dan artinya. Heemh, bunga apa yang dipilih Kiba dan apa artinya, ya? Semoga Ino bisa menebak. KibaIno. One-shot. Semi-Canon. Warning inside. B'day fic for Akasuna no Fia. Anyway, mind to r&r, minna?:3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : KibaIno**

**Warning : Just one simple n fluff (?) story. Short, probably rush. **

**This fic is dedicated to Akasuna no Fia, to congratulate her birthday at November 10****th****. I know it's kinda late, but better late than never, ne? **

**Well, I just hope you all will enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p><strong>KAKUSHI IMI<strong>

**(Hidden Meaning)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi, Ino! Berikan aku bunga Anemone!" ujar, atau tepatnya, perintah Inuzuka Kiba pada putri pemiliki toko bunga Yamanaka di suatu hari.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya heran. Memang, keduanya sudah jauh lebih dekat semenjak ditempatkan di divisi yang sama selama perang dunia _Shinobi_ yang keempat—divisi lima, bersama dengan Inuzuka Hana dan Aburame Shino. Dan semenjak hari-hari berubah damai, keduanya kini terlihat bagaikan sahabat dekat yang bisa bercerita apa saja. Karena itulah, sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika suatu saat Kiba terlihat sedang mengunjungi toko bunga Ino atau sebaliknya, Ino mengunjungi rumah Kiba.

Tapi jangan salah, kedekatan mereka tidak selamanya diisi dengan hal-hal yang baik. Pertengkaran dan adu mulut juga sudah bagaikan agenda wajib tiap mereka bertemu. Bagaimanapun, Ino dan Kiba sama-sama keras kepala, keduanya juga sama-sama mudah tersulut emosi.

Sama halnya seperti sekarang. Sementara Ino melihat Kiba menuntutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang—ahem—tampak bodoh, emosi sang gadis berambut pirang itu pun semakin terpancing. Dengan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan di pinggang, Ino membalas dengan sengit.

"Kaukira aku akan memberikanmu bunga gratis, heh, Inuzuka?"

"Tentu saja akan kubayar," dengus Kiba sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Sambil bersungut-sungut, Kiba menambahkan, "Apa aku terlihat bagaikan pengemis yang tidak sanggup membayar?"

Ino mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Cara bicaramu seperti orang yang tidak pernah belajar cara berkomunikasi dengan baik. Ah! Aku lupa! Kau kebanyakan berbincang dengan _anjing,_ sih!"

"Cih! Begitu sikapmu pada tamu?" Kiba membalas. Sekali ini, kedua tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dadanya.

Ino tertawa kecil sebelum ia bergerak ke arah salah satu tempat dimana kumpulan bunga berwarna putih berada. Baru tangan ramping itu hendak mengambil beberapa tangkai, Kiba langsung menyelanya.

"Satu tangkai saja."

Sekali lagi, Ino mengerjap heran. Refleks, Ino mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya. Ia pun masih menatap Kiba dengan tampang terpolosnya. Kiba pun menjawab Ino dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tenang saja," jawab Kiba sambil menyeringai, "aku juga akan membeli bunga lain, kok."

Ino mengangkat bahu dan kemudian bertanya, "Lalu? Kau mau bunga apa lagi?"

Kiba mengelus dagunya. "Iris," ujar Kiba akhirnya. Ia pun mengacungkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manisnya. "Tiga."

Ino mengangkat satu alis sebelum beranjak ke tempat ia menyimpan bunga berwarna ungu. Begitu Ino sudah melaksanakan tugasnya, Kiba kembali menambahkan.

"Sweetpea, 1 tangkai saja."

Ino semakin mengerutkan dahi keheranan. Oke, bukannya sombong, tapi selama bekerja—meskipun _part-time_—di toko bunga milik keluarganya ini, Ino perlahan mulai hafal mengenai arti-arti bunga. Dan dari yang ia tangkap, Kiba menentukan bunga yang hendak ia pilih secara _random_.

Bayangkan saja! Anemone yang berarti ketulusan dan Iris yang berarti berita bagus, digabungkan dengan Sweetpea yang berarti selamat tinggal. Ino tentu saja merasa heran akan keputusan pemuda tersebut. Benarkah ia memilih bunga hanya berdasarkan bentuk? Bukan artinya? Atau memang itulah maksud yang hendak disampaikannya—entah pada siapa—bahwa ia ingin mencintai dengan tulus namun karena takut mengganggu, ia akan pergi dari hadapan siapa pun orang itu.

Ino menggeleng. _Sama sekali bukan Kiba_, batinnya.

"Kau serius mau bunga Sweetpea?" tanya Ino dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah memegang empat tangkai bunga.

"Ya? Ada yang aneh?"

"Kau tahu bahasa bunga, Kiba?"

"_Hana-kotoba_? Hah! Tentu saja aku tahu!" balas Kiba lantang.

Cukup. Jika Kiba sudah tahu artinya, Ino tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu pasti sudah mempertimbangkan baik-baik pilihannya. Ino pun tidak lagi melayangkan protes dan mengambilkan bunga sesuai permintaan Kiba.

"Hibiscus, satu tangkai," tambah Kiba mantap, "lalu … tulip, satu tangkai."

"Mau yang warna apa?"

"Apa saja," jawab Kiba sementara pandangannya terarah pada bunga-bunga lain yang berada di tempat berlawanan dengan posisi Ino saat ini.

Ino pun memilihkan tulip kuning sebelum gadis itu berujar, "Ada lagi yang lain?"

"Hm, kaupunya Elderflower?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "_Chotto_ …." Ino pun mengambil bunga sesuai permintaan Kiba. "Berapa tangkai?"

"Satu saja. Lalu, Narcissus dan Orchid, masing-masing satu."

Ino mengangguk dan mengambilkan pesanan Kiba dengan cepat. Setelah itu, Ino membawa semua bunga dalam pelukannya ke meja kasir dan menghitung jumlah yang harus dibayar Kiba. Kiba membayarkan sejumlah uang pada Ino sebelum pemuda itu keluar toko dengan wajah puas. Dinaikinya Akamaru—anjing berwarna putih berukuran besar—yang langsung berdiri begitu melihat sosok majikannya. Kiba pun melesat cepat, meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino sendiri hanya menggeleng keheranan dengan pemuda yang terkenal tak bisa dipisahkan dengan anjingnya itu.

"Pilihan yang aneh," gumam Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Ah! Sudahlah! Terserah dia saja!"

Bagaimanapun, yang lebih membuat Ino penasaran bukanlah pilihan bunga Kiba melainkan … kepada siapa bunga-bunga itu akan diberikan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cukup satu hari berselang, Kiba kembali datang ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Seperti sebelumnya, Akamaru yang sudah berukuran raksasa kini ditinggalkannya di luar. Dengan semangat yang seperti biasa, pemuda itu menerjang masuk toko yang baru buka hingga masih sepi pengunjung.

"Hoi, Ino!"

Ino yang saat itu tampak sedang menghitung stok bunganya langsung terlonjak dan berbalik.

"Kiba? Ada apa? Kau mau beli bunga lagi?"

"Err …." Kiba tersenyum kikuk sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaket hitamnya.

Sebuah gulungan.

Ino masih memeluk _board_ yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan jumlah stok bunga sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Kiba pun akhirnya mendekat dan menyodorkan gulungan tersebut kepada Ino.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Ino meletakkan _board_ yang awalnya ia pegang ke salah satu rak yang ada di dekatnya. Ia pun menerima gulungan berwarna kehijauan dari Kiba. Secara telaten, Ino membuka gulungan tersebut hingga tampak olehnya … mahkota-mahkota dari bunga yang kemarin dibeli oleh Kiba tertempel rapi dalam satu pola.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Untuk diakah bunga-bunga itu Kiba berikan? Tapi … Kiba tidak menunjukkan gelagat demikian. Lagipula, apa maksud Kiba sebenarnya? Semuanya masih begitu samar.

"_Ii na_," jawab Ino datar, berusaha menghindari keantusiasan yang mungkin saja hanyalah salah paham.

"Hanya itu?"

Kali ini, Ino semakin kebingungan. Memangnya Kiba berharap dia menjawab apa?

"Atau kau tidak mengerti pesan yang tertulis di situ?" tanya Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Heh?"

Merasa tidak terima direndahkan seperti itu oleh Kiba, Ino pun memasang wajah galaknya. "Tahu, kok! Kaupikir aku siapa?"

Ino menghirup napas, "Dengar baik-baik, _Inu-ko_!"

Kiba sudah hendak protes akan sebutan yang diberikan Ino tersebut padanya. Tapi Ino tidak membiarkannya dan mulai berbicara secara keras.

"Iris, memiliki arti berita bagus. Lalu, Narcissus, menunjukkan kepercayaan diri . Orchid, berarti sesuatu yang cantik." Ino terdiam. Sesaat, ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan setelah ia menyebutkan ketiga bunga itu lengkap beserta artinya. Gadis itu pun mendongak ke arah Kiba. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Lanjutkan saja."

"Err … Anemone berarti ketulusan, Iris, Sweetpea yang berarti selamat tinggal, Hibiscus yang menunjukkan suatu kecantikan yang lembut … Iris, Tulip, Elderflower …."

Mata Ino terbelalak. Akhirnya ia mengetahui hal apa yang sedari tadi mengganjalnya. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Sebaliknya …

"Ki-Kiba … benarkah ini?"

Kiba hanya menyeringai salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia pun tampak canggung dengan ujung jari telunjuk yang mulai menggaruk pipi.

"Jadi … kembali ke pertanyaan awal … bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Wajah Ino menghangat. Tak lama, gadis itu pun tersenyum sambil menggulung kembali gulungan tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu kemudian memeluk sang pemuda. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu bahasa bunga, eh?"

Kiba membalas pelukan Ino. "Heh! Bukankah yang seperti ini juga bahasa bunga?"

Ino melepaskan pelukan dari Kiba sebelum ia terkekeh. Kiba pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya secara perlahan. Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk dan berkata.

"Kurasa kau benar. Yang seperti ini pun bisa dibilang bahasa bunga." Ino berjinjit sedikit. "_Arigatou_." Dan ia pun mengecup pipi Kiba.

Kiba merona sekilas. Tapi tak lama, bagaikan sebuah insting, ia langsung menyambar kedua pundak Ino dan selanjutnya, ia pun melumat bibir gadis itu. Terlalu terkejut, Ino sampai menjatuhkan gulungan yang tengah ia pegang.

Gulungan itu pun menggelinding beberapa saat di lantai sebelum terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan bunga-bunga yang telah khusus dipilih oleh Kiba. Bunga-bunga yang tersusun dalam sebuah pola—menyimpan sebuah pesan.

**I**ris, **N**arcissus, **O**rchid, **A**nemone, **I**ris, **S**weetpea, **H**ibiscus, **I**ris, **T**ulip, **E**lderflower.

**INO AISHITE.**

_See_?

Kiba cukup berbakat dalam memilih bunga dan artinya, 'kan?

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Ahey! Beres juga fic KibaIno ini. Bener-bener short, yah? Wkwkwk. Tapi saya pribadi suka ide ceritanya (narsis). Soalnya, kalau bahasa bunga yang biasa, udah terlalu umum, makanya saya sedikit bermain-main dengan 'bahasa bunga' yang lain ala saya. *put evil laugh here*<p>

Oke, nama-nama bunga dan artinya saya cari dengan cara search di Google. Asyik, lho, search nama bunga beserta artinya. Barangkali reader-tachi tertarik untuk coba browsing juga? Ufufufu~

Oh iya, buat yang belum tahu;

Ino aishite kurang lebih berarti Ino, I love you.

Inu-ko kurang lebih berarti puppy atau anak anjing.

Chotto kurang lebih berarti sebentar.

Ne, bagaimana pendapat minna-sama mengenai fic kali ini? Beri tahu kesan-pesan minna-sama via review, okay?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
